1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a flatulence filter seat cushion, specifically for the absorption of foul smelling human flatus and flatus sound attenuation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, the average person produces two to three pints of gas daily, which leaves the body in the form of belching or flatus. On average, a flatus outburst for a normal person ranges from 10 to 20 occurrences per day. However, sufferers of Irritable Bowel Syndrome, Diabetes, Diverticulitis and other gastrointestinal ailments can produce far more gas, with more odors and emit it much more frequently. To minimize the effects of flatus a portable flatulence filter seat cushion incorporating replaceable odor and sound filtration was invented. The said cushions are typically used at home, in office environments, for wheelchair patients, while traveling in the car, train, plane, and sporting events or for that special gift-giving occasion.
There are other protective devices for protecting against, filtering and/or capturing intestinal gas or flatus. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,398 issued to Chester L. Weimer on Jan. 14, 1997.
Another patent was issued to C. James Matrullo on Jan. 8, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,335. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,371 was issued to Conant, et al. on Nov. 6, 2001 and still yet another was issued to Kenneth J Grosse on Sep. 9, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,081
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,398
Inventor: Chester L. Weimer
Issued: Jan. 14, 1997
Protective underwear made of airtight polyurethane-coated nylon with elastic sewn around the waist and around the bifurcated legs. An exit hole for the flatus is cut from the back, near the bottom, of the underwear. The exit hole is covered with a pocket made of porous fabric, and designed in the same shape as the exit hole, only larger. The bottom layer of the pocket is sewn around the edge of the exit hole connecting it to the underwear. The top layer is sewn around the edge of the bottom layer and onto the underwear, except at the top, leaving the pocket opening. The pocket opening is kept closed by a fastener. The replaceable filter is large all around than the exit hole, but smaller all around than the pocket. The top and bottom layers are of wool felt; and both layers are cut larger than all other layers to facilitate sewing. The second layers, on top and bottom, are of polypropylene non-woven fabric followed by layers, top and bottom, of fiber glass wool. In the middle of the filter is a single layer of activated carbon.
Underwear of this design creates an uncomfortable feeling for the end user resulting in sweating from airtight materials used. Sound attenuation is also not addressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,335
Inventor: C. James Matrullo
Issued: Jan. 8, 1980
An anal filter for protecting underwear from soiling, is attached to a person's anus solely by non-adhesive adherence to the anus and adjacent portions of the buttocks, due to a facing of fluffy fibrous material, and when attached, serves as a filter by being pervious to the discharge of gas through the anus but substantially impervious to complete passage of excreta by the gas or remaining on the anus from a bowel movement. A layer may be adhesively secured to the fibrous material and which prior to use of the anal filter can be pulled off from the fibrous material while pulling this material's fibers outwardly so as to give the material its fluffy characteristic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,371
Inventor: Conant, et al
Issued: Nov. 6, 2001
A flatulence deodorizer pad to be worn by a user for absorbing gas due to flatulence. The pad is constructed of activated charcoal cloth disposed between a pair of laminations or layers having multiple perforations therein. The pad is non-intrusively taped inside briefs or panties in the anal area using double-sided adhesive tape.
The flatulence pad does not address sound attenuation. Flatus deflection will occur permitting a portion of the flatus odor to bypass the filter pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,081
Inventor: Kenneth J Grosse
Issued: Sep. 9, 1997
A pad for attenuating sound and absorbing odors from an anal region of an individual. The inventive device includes a pad member containing a volume of odor-absorbing granulated charcoal covered by a layer of filler material and encapsulated with a flexible web. A gluteus insert extends from the pad for positioning between the gluteus-maximus muscles and against the anal region of the user to attenuate noise emanating therefrom.
Flatus deflection will occur permitting a portion of the flatus odor to bypass the filter pad.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.